The present invention relates to a light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch and more particularly pertains to allowing a light to be activated by a number of different mechanisms.
Lighting systems utilized in construction sites are characterized as being xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d like. These lights include a length of cable, commonly referred to as a common messenger wire, having splices, or power feed wires, along it""s length allowing for the attachment of lights thereto to provide illumination at any interval along the length of cable. These lights are temporary, allowing for their easy removal. The importance of lights used in the construction industry is for their activation during the daytime hours when laborers are at work, and deactivated during the nighttime when the laborers are not at work. The use of a photocell is desirable to activate the lights when detecting light and deactivating the lights when there is no ambient light detected. This is generally opposite that of the standard use of photocells, wherein the light is activated when the photocell detects a lack of ambient light.
The use of lighting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing light are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,970 to Hollenbach et al. discloses a lamp for providing a work lamp on a temporary or semi-permanent basis at a work site. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,660 to Hsu discloses an automatic lighting control device for a decorative light string. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,192 to Yurich discloses a luminaire having hard wiring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,420 to Baggio et al. discloses string lights for construction sights. U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,964 to Hakkarainen et al. discloses a remote control system for individual control of spaced lighting fixtures.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch for allowing a light to be activated by a number of different mechanisms.
In this respect, the light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a light to be activated by a number of different mechanisms.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch which can be used for allowing a light to be activated by a number of different mechanisms. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lighting devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a common messenger wire couplable with a power source. The messenger wire includes a plurality of pairs of power wire feeds along a length thereof. A cylindrical housing is provided having an upper end, a lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The upper end has a pair of wires extending outwardly thereof for coupling with a pair of the power wire feeds of the common messenger wire. The lower end has a light receiving socket disposed therein in communication with the pair of wires. The light receiving socket is adapted for receiving a light bulb therein. A frustoconical shield is secured to the cylindrical housing. The shield has a narrow open upper end and a wide open lower end. The narrow open upper end is secured to the lower end of the cylindrical housing. The wide open lower end is dimensioned to prevent the light bulb from directing light upwardly toward the cylindrical housing. A light activated switch is disposed within the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical housing. The light activated switch is in communication with the light receiving socket whereby detection of ambient light will allow the light receiving socket to power the light bulb positioned therein. A three-way switch is disposed within the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical housing. The three-way switch is in communication with the light receiving socket and the light activated switch. The three-way switch has a first position allowing power from the power source to be directed to the light receiving socket. The three-way switch has a second position preventing power from being directed to the light receiving socket. The three-way switch has a third position enabling the light activated switch.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch which has all the advantages of the prior art lighting devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch for allowing a light to be activated by a number of different mechanisms.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light socket utilizing a photocell and three-way switch including a cylindrical housing having an upper end, a lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The upper end is couplable with a power source. The lower end has a light receiving socket disposed therein. The light receiving socket is adapted for receiving a light bulb therein. A frustoconical shield is secured to the cylindrical housing. The shield has a narrow open upper end and a wide open lower end. The narrow open upper end is secured to the lower end of the cylindrical housing. The wide open lower end is dimensioned to prevent the light bulb from directing light upwardly toward the cylindrical housing. A light activated switch is disposed within the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical housing. The light activated switch is in communication with the light receiving socket whereby detection of ambient light will allow the light receiving socket to power the light bulb positioned therein. A three-way switch is disposed within the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical housing. The three-way switch is in communication with the light receiving socket and the light activated switch.
The three-way switch has a first position allowing power from the power source to be directed to the light receiving socket. The three-way switch has a second position preventing power from being directed to the light receiving socket. The three-way switch has a third position enabling the light activated switch.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.